Just Like a Gryffindor
by ShearViscosity
Summary: It's 1998, and young Amy, Rory, and Mels have just discovered the first two books of the Harry Potter series. Naturally, the three have to sort each other into the different Houses and Mels has a different opinion from her parents regarding which House she belongs in. One-shot.


I don't own the rights to Doctor Who.

**Just Like a Gryffindor**

"What about you Mels?"

Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, and Melody Zucker were currently seated on the floor of Amelia's bedroom. The trio had recently discovered the adventures of another trio, and had read their way through the first two books in a matter of days. Scattered on the floor around them were their battered and dog-eared copies of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ and_ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

They had been speculating what the third book might be about, what Harry speaking Parseltongue meant, and their discussion had eventually turned to what Houses they would be sorted into.

Amy had been the first naturally since 'Pond' was before 'Williams' and 'Zucker'- they all had unanimously agreed she was a Gryffindor. Always going about her Raggedy Doctor and his box, talking about how one day he'd come and get her to travel among the stars. To be willing to go on such crazy adventures- for her Raggedy Doctor was most certainly crazy from the way she talked about him- one had to have the bravery of Gryffindor. Her ginger hair which matched the House's color and could have made her a Weasley didn't hurt either.

Though, after River had done Manhattan and watched her mother join her father in the past, she had to admit that the act took not just bravery, but loyalty as well. Something that many seemed to doubt about Amy, including her own husband sometimes.

Rory had been the second to be sorted. The quieter one of the group, he wasn't particularly cunning, smart, or brave, which left only Hufflepuff as an option. He grumbled about it under his breath, but went along with it anyway.

In later years, when Mels had become River and read the rest of the series and her parents knew who she was, she would often wonder how true Rory's Hufflepuff status was. Waiting outside of a box for 2,000 years to protect your future wife definitely qualified as being loyal. Dying, being erased from existence, coming back as a plastic soldier, willing to fight his way through time and space to find his wife and child, dying again to create a paradox before being sent back in time for good also reeked of loyalty.

But it also qualified as being very brave. Enduring 2,000 years, most spent in solitude with the others spent dealing with people trying to capture the box you were trying to protect. Picking up the mantle of the Lone Centurion, willing to fight all those who posed a threat to his Amy- many of which he knew from his history lessons and included famous historical figures- and other threats that came his way.

While Rory was mostly a Hufflepuff he had the heart of a Gryffindor. Whenever she thought of the final battle in the last book and the part where Neville killed Nagini, the image in her mind was not Neville, but Rory dressed in his Lone Centurion costume. His sword- not Godric's- was raised far above his head ready to chop of the head of his enemy. On her really bad days, she'd replace the image of Nagini's head with the image of Kovarian's head (she'd picture her mother as Molly Weasley screaming, 'Not my daughter you bitch' to Kovarian as Bellatrix even though she wasn't fond of the Weasley mother).

Mels was the last one to be sorted.

"Slytherin," Rory blurted out loudly, answering Amy's question in the process. "Even with all the trouble you get into, you never really get caught, there's never any proof. Everybody just assumes it was you, like they do Fred and George," he clarified.

Amy gave her a friend a glance over before nodding in agreement. "Definitely Slytherin."

Mels frowned, unsure of what to think. Sure she loved being compared to Fred and George, but both her parents thought she belonged in Slytherin, home of notorious dark wizards. She wasn't that bad. Was she? The Doctor was supposed to be the evil one, not her.

But what Amy and Rory had said about her was true, she was very cunning and sneaky. One had to be when one had to grow up with their own parents without them ever knowing. They didn't know that piece of information though.

They also didn't know how smart she was. Growing up once (she didn't get very far before regenerating into a toddler, but far enough to learn the many lessons Kovarian had forced her to learn) and being forced to grow up again, meant knowing a lot of things that you weren't supposed to know yet. Besides making her stronger than humans normally were and giving her regenerations, the Time Vortex had also increased her mental capacity and functioning ability. Mouthing off in class was just a means of entertaining herself since she already knew the material. Therefore Ravenclaw was a possibility as a well.

Then there was Hufflepuff. Mels was unquestionably loyal to Kovarian and the Silence and would kill the Doctor someday as she was told to (at least until she ended up saving the Doctor's life after trying to kill him and switched her loyalty to him, but Mels didn't know that part yet). She was also incredibly loyal to her parents and would die for them if need be. Not just to ensure her existence, but because they were also the first two friends she'd ever really had.

Last was Gryffindor- home of the brave and sometimes reckless.

As far as Amy and Rory knew, she may be reckless, but she wasn't brave. Mels didn't even think she was brave, even knowing everything that she did.

A memory, one of her first came forward in her mind. One of her mother telling her that she would be very, very brave. That Amy was much older and wiser than the one beside her now. Perhaps she knew things about Mels that Mels didn't. Perhaps she had met an older version of Mels like Kovarian said would happen, and that version had done something brave.

Taking those words into consideration, from Amy her mother and not Amy her friend, Mels shook her head in disagreement. "No, Gryffindor. I'm very very brave," she said being serious for a change.

Amy and Rory traded quizzical looks, the ones they got whenever Mels said something that they didn't understand.

"Don't worry," she said, "one day you'll agree with me."

* * *

One day, they would. A day that came after finding out that their daughter was River, who was also Mels, their childhood friend which caused them to look back on their childhood and take a second look at all the strange things Mels had ever said or done. And then they would tell her- River, her older self- that she had been very very brave indeed, and they were very very proud.

She would just nod and appreciate their words of praise, biting back the 'I told you so' on the tip of her tongue.

She had known she was brave for a very very long time. Just like a Gryffindor.

****Author's Note****

According to the info. I could find, Amy was born in 1989. This story takes place before _Prisoner of Azkaban_ was released in 1999, which makes Amy and Rory around 9.

I'm not sure where this came from, but the idea of them discussing their Houses popped into my head and I had to write it down. Not much is mentioned about River's childhood with Kovarian, but I tried to stick to canon as much as possible

Thanks for reading and if possible, leave a review.


End file.
